The secret
by Krassoffka
Summary: Похоже, что Эдвард что-то уронил в спальне Беллы... Что подумает Белла, когда найдет это. Романтическая комедия в сумеречном стиле.


Автор: Duessa де L'Esprit

переводчик: Krassoffka

Дисклеймер: Герои принадлежат Стефани Майер и автору фанфика

Находка

Я вздыхала и продолжала пытаться успокоиться ... Мои глаза были полны слез и в животе была дыра размером с Мемфис [прим. пер. Мемфис - город на юге США. Один из крупнейших экономических центров юга страны]. Я просто хотела спать в кровати весь день ...

Рене и я снова поругались по телефону. Я старалась быть разумной. Она была вся в эмоциях. Мы были двумя равными частями, составляя слово "беда", после этого шли извинения, и все начиналось сначала.

Чарли не было дома. Слава Богу! Не то, чтобы мы говорили об этом. Мы с ним не говорим ни о чем, что касается эмоций. Боже мой, как Чарли и Рене удалось обменяться клятвами, и не поспорить о чем-нибудь перед пастором и гостями. И затем, провести вместе чуть больше месяца - ничего себе!

Я не знаю. Возможно, во мне говорит гнев. Я обычно не думаю о Рене очень плохо, но сегодня было хуже, чем обычно!

Я переехала к Чарли в Форкс приблизительно четыре месяца назад. Моя мама только вышла замуж за Фила, но она не собиралась брать на себя никаких обязательств. Я сказала ей, что уже поздно, что у нее уже есть эти обязательства. Она хочет, чтобы я вернулась домой, и что она сможет уделять мне и Филу одинаковое внимание. Я сказала Рене, что ей будет более комфортно со своим новым мужем без ребенка. Это было так, но также мне не хотелось находиться посредине их отношений. Рене думала, что я как и раньше, буду принимать за нее все решения, следить за домом, и при этом учиться на отлично. Но я не хочу проходить через это снова. Я всегда была готова помочь ей, но она должна научиться, наконец, самой планировать свою чертову жизнь ...

Я, возможно, не умею правильно выражать свои чувства. Но Рене в этом хороша, и она просто не знает, когда нужно остановиться и замолчать. Так зачем мне возвращаться домой и подливать масла в огонь?

Кроме то, я думаю, что Форкс поможет мне повзрослеть ...

И еще этот парень ...

Боже. Каждая история начинается с этого. Но это так.

Я не понимаю его вообще. Он такой ..., как бы это сказать ... необыкновенный? Я не знаю ..., но это, так или иначе. Итак, есть этот парень.

Эдвард Каллен.

Он увидел меня, когда я разговаривала по телефону с Рене. Шел снег (если это не дождь, тогда это - снег; если это не снег, это - град; вот такая вот тут погода). Я подошла к моему грузовику и наклонилась над капотом. Я стала массажировать свои виски - я чувствовала, что мой мозг может вытечь, потому что я просто не могу больше. Тогда кое-... что, чего раньше не было, случилось.

Он коснулся моего плеча. Он был в перчатках, таких же холодных, как и снег ..., я не знаю, ощущал ли он какой-либо дискомфорт от этого холода, но меня поразил не холод, а прикосновение.

"Ты в порядке?" спросил он.

Я ответила, что со мной все хорошо.

Я чувствовала, что мои колени стали подкашиваться, и я могла просто упасть в обморок, если еще что-нибудь скажу. Но, я продолжала говорить, потому что мы никогда раньше не разговаривали. Кроме как общего партнерства по лабораторным на биологии, мы больше нигде не контактировали.

Иногда я подолгу смотрела на него. Но, когда чувствовала, что он собирается повернуть голову в моем направлении, то всегда отворачивалась. Возможно прошло уже пять или более того минут, а он все пристально смотрел на меня! Почему? Я понятия не имею. Возможно, он думает, что я тупая; я не знаю. Не думаю, что у него есть еще какая-либо причина, чтобы смотреть на меня. Он ходит в модной одежде по школе с важным видом вместе с Лорен и Джессикой.

И после его прикосновения, я не могла ни о чем думать, тем более разговаривать. Мы разошлись и я поехала домой, плача большую часть пути, забежала к себе в комнате, свернулась калачиком по одеялом, желая, чтобы меня все оставили в покое. Я собиралась пролежать так весь вечер и ночь.

Звонок, звонок ... Звонок, звонок ...

Аххх! Прекрасно. Я встала с кровати, но только, чтобы ответить на звонок. Потом я вернусь обратно в свою кровать.

"Алло!"

"Белла? Это Белла Свон"?

"Ага. Кто это?"

"Привет. Ты меня не знаешь. Ну, ... то есть, возможно, ты знаешь меня, но ты не знаешь меня. Я имею в виду, мы действительно не знаем друг друга, пока, но ... В общем, привет! Я - Элис . Элис Каллен! Мой брат ходит с тобой на биологию. Я имею в виду, Эдвард. А Джаспер ходит с тобой на тригонометрию, и все ... так ... привет! "

"Мм, привет. Что я могу сделать для тебя, Элис?" Я была в расстеряности. Почему она звонит мне?

"Что ж ... есть кое-что, Белла. Я подумала, может быть, мы как-нибудь встретимся и сходим куда-нибудь? Ты знаешь, просто поболтаем? Может быть завтра? Я могу сделать тебе какую-нибудь прическу или маникюр. Как ты думаешь, Белла? "

Прическа и маникюр? Хм. Возможно, она приняла меня за другую девчонку. Это совсем не мое. Но, возможно, это будет действительно неплохо. И, у нее самый горячий брат, какого я только видела. Мммм ...

"Да, конечно. Звучит неплохо. Может быть после школы? Я могу забрать тебя из школы, а потом отвезти домой".

"О, это было бы замечательно! Ты просто потрясающая! Увидимся завтра!"

Может быть, мне нужно будет сделать бутерброды с огурцом? Вроде она из тех, кто сидит на диете?

Упс ...

У меня заурчало в животе. Наверное, мне нужно спуститься и нормально поесть. Мне хотелось сидеть в своей комнате всю ночь и плакать. Тем более что Чарли вернется поздно. Но ...

Я спустилась вниз, споткнувшись только три раза. Ничего необычного, со мной это часто случается.

Я собиралась также постирать и помыть всю грязную посуду в раковине. После того, как я убралась, и сделала домашнюю работу, пришло время идти в душ. Это был довольно легкий день.

*****

Я проснулась, и начала свой день точно также, как и все четыре месяца.

Я пару раз отключала свой телефон, чтобы поспать еще немного, но в итоге заставила себя встать. Я специально ставила свой будильник на пятнадцать-двадцать минут раньше, чтобы не проспать. Поэтому я всегда вставала во время.

Я медленно сползла с кровати, как и каждое утро до этого. Моя нога наткнулась на что-то гладкое на полу возле моей кровати. Я нагнулась и подняла эту вещь.

Бумажник?

Чей он может быть? Он был не моим. И точно не Чарли. Я никогда его до этого не видела

И, кроме того, что бумажник делает на моем полу в спальне? Как попал сюда? Я бы подумала, что кто-то мог обронить его, но я никого не приводила к себе в комнату. И, кроме того, я не приглашаю парней к себе домой ..., это бы только поощрило их и дальше доставать меня глупыми разговорами. Мне и так тяжело от этого в школе ..., и я бы не хотела видеть их щенячьи глаза еще и у меня дома.

Я раскрыла бумажник. Я только хотела посмотреть, чей он. Я совершенно не собиралась считать чьи-то деньги или красть их ...

Эдвард Энтони Каллен.


End file.
